Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x-2y = 2$ $4x+10y = 5$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-2y = 2$ $-2y = -5x+2$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+10y = 5$ $10y = -4x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.